dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Full-Nelson
The technique has been used throughout Dragon Ball Z, in a number of battles. Overview The technique consists of the user putting their arms over their opponent's shoulders by going under the armpits and either pulling backward or clasping their fingers behind their neck, making the opponent unable to move as freely as usual. Usage The technique is used in the series against Raditz, as part of Goku and Piccolo's Full-Nelson Special Beam Cannon team attack, which kills both Goku and Raditz.Dragon Ball Z episode 5, "Gohan's Rage" Captain Ginyu used this technique against Goku in a tight grip with Goku unable to escape after Jeice fired a Full Power Energy Wave at him, however, Ginyu let Goku go because he placed the move only thanks to Jeice's interference with their fight.Dragon Ball Z episode 69, "Incredible Force!" Spice uses the technique to restrain Piccolo while the latter pretends to be infected by the Black Water Mist while on The Lookout.Dragon Ball Z episode 111, "Fight with Piccolo" Caterpy uses it with two of his ten arms to perform his Chico Torture on Goku during their match in the Other World Tournament.Dragon Ball Z episode 196, "Tournament Begins" As the Great Saiyaman, Gohan uses the hold to restrain Videl when the latter tries to attack him, thinking he is kidnapping Chobi from the Musuka Circus, while he was in fact returning him to his parents.Dragon Ball Z episode 204, "Blackmail" In the finals of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament junior division, Trunks uses a Full-Nelson to restrain Goten, and Goten has to go Super Saiyan to escape. Later in the fight, Goten places the hold on Trunks. Majin Vegeta uses the technique against Goku during their battle in the Rocky Canyon, and tries to impale him on a stalactite, though Goku broke free.Dragon Ball Z episode 230, "The Long Awaited Fight" Super Buu briefly holds Vegeta in a Full-Nelson, with Vegeta soon freed when Goku attacks Buu.Dragon Ball Z episode 268, "Union of Rivals" In the Tournament of Power, Goku used this technique against Jiren while Golden Frieza eliminated them and himself with a Nova Strike.Dragon Ball Super chapter 42, "Battle's End and Aftermath" Film Appearances In Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, It is used by one of Team Dodoria soldiers to hold Bardock for one of his comrades to attack Bardock during their battle on Planet Meat. In Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, Piccolo, in an attempt to buy Goku enough time to complete the Spirit Bomb, performed a Full-Nelson on Super Android 13 from behind, also causing his S.S. Deadly Bomber to miss his target. Gohan performs a Full-Nelson on the God of Destruction Beerus when he tries to stop him from attacking Good Buu only to have his head slammed into Buu's.Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, 2013 Video Game Appearances Goku uses the technique as part of the Full-Nelson Special Beam Cannon in cutscenes of several video games. It is Captain Ginyu's grapple throw in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. It can be used by all the playable characters in Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle in order to hold an opponent so that a teammate can land hits on them. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Turles uses the technique in conjunction with Ginyu's Body Change to create the improvised team attack Full-Nelson Body Change which they use to allow Ginyu to steal Goku's body in the main story after Ginyu loses Xeno Trunks' body. Additionally during The Masked Saiyan Saga, Bardock uses a full-nelson on Mira to take revenge on him and Towa for being brainwashed by them. Trivia *The is among a number of "real world" fighting techniques to be used in the ''Dragon Ball'' series. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques